schoolfarefandomcom-20200213-history
Azure Chromacite Mines
"The Azure Chromacite Mines has been around for 243 years, and there is still more Chromacite for us to mine." :—Professor Charlock Sineapsis The Azure Chromacite Mines (アエデ 森, Aede Mori?) is a vein of Chromacite ores within the Cliffside of Setting Sol. The vein is full of lode with Chromacites, a mineral that is rich of contrasting colours and is considered the new crystal in the era. Sage Knowledge :"The primary mining industry in Azure City that supplies Chromacite. Since more than three centuries ago, the mines has not deplete of Chromacite, as the geology inside has a rapid mineralization of Chromacite, possibly due to the location of Cliffside of Setting Sol, the rich warm sunlight during dawn and dusk, as well as the low seismic activity that instead promotes formation of Chromacite." :—Bridge's Hope and Havenswall Library Location The Azure Chromacite Mines is located southeast within Azure City, it's in the Cliffside of Setting Sol. It is a geographicaly a mine vein, with wide openings and tunnels. The Cascadeus Ocean can be seen from the bridge connecting to the mines. Weather and Condition Occassionaly, Azure Chromacite Mines experiences following conditions: *Tremor *Subsidence During Heavy Rain, drippings of water from the ceiling can be rather heavy, but the condition is just graphical. Locations 'Entrance' (to Azure) The Entrance is a small area featuring the wide mine entrance. The grounds are very flat and always clean as it is constantly managed by the miners. There is a small sign by the entrance with the warning "Watch your heads". The Entrance is a perfectly, naturally no-monster area. 'Miners' March' (to First Excavation Site and Lowering Steps) The Miners' March is a wide and long tunnel where there's a fork road leading to First Excavation Site and Lowering Steps. There is always a few shovels, pickaxes and even protective gears of the miners' along the path. Ironically, there is also a calendar with a picture of a woman named 'Andrea March' hanging on the wall. The characters can occasionally find a Chromacite Dust on the ground. 'First Excavation Site' The area is the first and nearest excavation site to the mine's entrance. A few miners can be occasionally seen mining for Chromacite in the area. The area is fairly wide and lighted, with a few sacks and bags near the stone table. If the character keep harassing the miners while they are still working, the miners will give them a few Chromacite Shards just to leave them working. Note that doing so only works once per day. 'Lowering Steps' (to Second Excavation Site) This part of the tunnel is a descending staircases terraced down. There is a railing for the whole area, making it safe for people to walk down the steep steppings. The path leads to the Second Excavation Site. A few Chromacite Pieces can be occasionally found on the tunnel's walls if they examine it. The Chromacite Pieces may return to the area each time the characters leave Azure Chromacite Mines. 'Second Excavation Site' The Second Excavation Site is a much more wider area than the First Excavation Site. This part of the mines is the largest area of the entire Azure Chromacite Mines. The place is always visited by Azure Miners to work, but there always have to deal with the indigenous Echolocanos. The Second Excavation Site is actually a naturally large hollow area, in which the miners accidentally mined into the premise. The area's ceiling is very high, and is said to reach the very top of Cliffside of Setting Sol. Apparently, this area is the nesting grounds of the Echolocanos, there is believed to be a small entrance somewhere for them to slip inside the mines. If the character use their Bi-Comnicator's Echosonolocation feature, they may invoke the Echolocanos to appear from above. Doing so can be done multiple times, as there are almost unlimited numbers of Echolocanos in the area. The Rare Game, Vlermuis may occasionally appear after a number of Echolocanos have been Soul Extracted. 'Penta Path' The Penta Path is the part in Azure Chromacite Mines that is actually a five-pronged fork almost shaped like a star in the middle. Monsters The Moss Floors Verdant Fill Tall Parts Noxious Ivy Azul Cascade Dang'lin South Post Friendly NPCs Some of the NPC have names and comes from Azure City. While others are just their title; *Aied Patrol *Traveler *Freelancer *Student *Herb Picker Shops Merchant Couple Ash and Camille Note: They are located under the flame of the forest tree in Tall Parts. The items available for purchase change throughout the game. These items may not all be available at the same time. Weapons Accessories Maps Etymology *Aied Forest is named after the word 'Aid' in it's case, it is a place of complete peace until something is provoked. Since many travelers and merchants pass by the area, they may bestow help with items as such; hence the word for 'Aied'(Aid). Trivia *The reason Aied Forest is set as a safe area is, Zahasuki Harikuni think that some part of forest-like area need to be like a versatile forest reserves for both animals and individuals. *Some geographical setting for the Aied Forest has some reference with the Payon Forest in the Ragnarok online game. Category:Locations Category:Tunnels, Caves and Mines